1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling start and stop of an engine operated machine, and more particularly, to a control apparatus of an engine operated machine including a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a work machine which is driven or operated by an engine such as an engine power generator, a position where the engine operated machine is disposed and a position where a work is carried out actually using the engine operated machine are separated from each other in many cases. For example, in the work using the engine power generator, an electric powered tool and an illumination lamp in which loads are used at a position away from the power generator in many cases. In such a case, a remote controller can be provided so that the engine power generator can be started and stopped from remote workshop by remote control. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. S61-29239 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-148311 disclose engine power generator having remote controllers.
FIG. 4A is a block diagram showing an example of a conventional control apparatus for an engine power generator having a remote controller. In FIG. 4A, a relay box 200 and a remote controller 300 are connected to an engine power generator 100. The relay box 200 is mounted on the power generator 100 or disposed in the vicinity of the power generator 100. The relay box 200 is disposed in an actual workshop in the vicinity of an operator.
The engine power generator 100 includes a self-trigger type ignition 101 having an ignition magnet provided on an outer periphery of a flywheel of the engine (not shown). The ignition 101 obtains ignition energy by electromotive force generated when the flywheel rotates. The engine power generator 100 also includes a battery 102, a starter motor 103, a motor drive relay 104, a fuel-cut solenoid 105, a combination switch 106, a charge coil 107, an auto-choke solenoid valve 108, an oil alert 109, an oil level switch 110 and an ignition plug 111 as electric parts.
The remote controller 300 is provided with a main switch 301, a self-restoring type button switch 302 as a start switch, and a pilot lamp 303. The relay box 200 is provided with a selector switch 201 and relays 202 and 203.
FIG. 4B shows connection at each switching positions of the combination switch 106. At the OFF position (OFF) of the combination switch 106, terminals IG and E are connected to each other, the ignition coil 101 is grounded, terminals FS and G are connected to each other and the solenoid 105 is in a close loop short-circuit state. In the ON position (ON), the each terminals of the combination switch 106 are opened. In the start position (ST), a terminal ST is connected to a terminal BAT and the starter motor 103 is connected to the battery 102.
When the remote control is not carried out, the selector switch 201 of the relay box 200 is switched to a contact b (on the side of the combination switch). In this state, the combination switch 106 provided on the power generator body can be operated, and the engine power generator is started and stopped by the switching operation of the combination switch 106.
When the remote control is carried out, the combination switch 106 is switched to the OFF position. In this state, the selector switch 201 of the relay box 200 is switched to a contact a (on the side of remote controller). With this, the remote controller 300 can be operated. If the main switch 301 of the remote controller 300 is turned ON, current flows from the battery 102 to the coil of the relay 202 through the main switch 301, the relay 202 is switched from the contact b to the contact a, and the grounding state of the ignition coil 101 connected through the combination switch 106 and the closed loop short-circuited state of the fuel-cut solenoid 105 are released.
If the start switch 302 of the remote controller 300 is turned ON, the relay 203 is switched from the contact a to the contact b. This state is maintained while the start switch 302 is ON. Current is supplied from the battery 102 to the coil of the relay 103 through the switch 302 and the starter motor 103 is driven, and the power generator engine is started. If the main switch 301 of the remote controller 300 is turned OFF, the operation of the engine power generator is stopped.
When the engine power generator having the control apparatus is switched to the operable state by the remote controller 300, and if an operator is positioned near the generator 100 it is required to stop the operation of the power generator 100 with the switch disposed on the engine power generator 100 in some cases. When the remote controller 300 is being used, the combination switch 106 is OFF. In such a case, it is only necessary to switch the selector switch 201 of the relay box 200 disposed in the vicinity of the engine power generator 100 is switched to the contact b, i.e., to the side of the engine power generator 100.
When there is no remote controller 300 near the engine power generator 100, an operator who does not well understand the mechanism of the starting/stopping system which is operated using the remote controller tries to turn OFF the main switch, i.e., the combination switch 106 of the engine power generator 100. However, since the combination switch 106 is already turned OFF at that time, it can easily be imaged that the operator confuses and can not swiftly stop the operation. Such confusion arises even for a skilled operator who is used to use the remote controller when the operator does not keep recognition that the engine power generator is being operated by the remote controller.
If an attempt is made to configure a system capable of avoiding the judgment delay of the operator, the wiring and connection of switch between the remote controller and the power generator become complicated.